1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device including a non-volatile memory configured to preserve data stored in a volatile memory when powered off.
2. Related Art
Volatile memory devices have a high operation speed and a high integration degree. The volatile memory devices can be widely used in many technical fields because of the high operation speeds and high degrees of integration. However, a power-supply voltage should be persistently applied to a volatile memory device to retain data stored in the volatile memory device. If the volatile memory device is abruptly powered off without prior notice, data stored in the volatile memory device is unavoidably lost.
A non-volatile memory device serving as a kind of backup memory contained in a single semiconductor device, has advantages in that it has a high operation speed and high integration degree, this resulting in reduction of power loss and data loss.